galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nra 'Vadumee/Official Conclusion of Absence
Good day, everybody. As I'm sure you've noticed, I've been taking a rather extended leave of absence from the wiki pending the restructing of my plan to And I'm pretty sure that's where the little preview on the Recent Activity feed ends. Thought this was going to be another long, stuffy, formal monologue, eh? You thought wrong. Nope, gone are the days of old 5-syllable-words-on-average Nra. The ideal gentleman inspired Nra is gone. I'm the Doctor inspired Nra. Well, Tenth Doctor. Yeah, lots of one line paragraphs now, it's for effect, comes naturally to me, I'll make a point to keep it to a minimum, ANYWAY! So I've been out sick in the head, feeling compressed, knowing that everything I did here needed work and being overwhelmed with the sheer scale of the implications of that fact. Been taking my sweet time processing the whole issue, trying to see how to make it work, thought a few times I couldn't, thought it wasn't worth it, thought I should just forget it, BUT! I started catching back up on my Doctor Who. And if there's one thing the good Doctor has taught me, it's that running away solves everything; Not running away from problems, running away from boredom. Truth be told, it's boring not being an author. I've got all these great ideas and all this welath of knowledge and I've got Google Translate and thus 5 dozen languages, so if there's one thing I'm gonna do, it's talk (That's the only Ninth Doctor reference you'll see of me). Time to get organized up in this blog! That Badass Dragon Yeah, he's not badass anymore. Well, he's badass, just not as much. Ya see, Etah's an unsalvagable Gary Stu, I can't defend him anymore. WHAT I CAN DO IS REMAKE HIM! So he's not immortal, he's not all-knowing, he's not of godly strength, he's of worse mental health, and he's going to have a few more skeletons in the closet. Oh, and he's allergic to cats, mostly because I want to crush any dreams of having a kitty in the Bunker, mostly Suppy's, probably, since I secretly suspect he secretly plans on adding one since we introduced a kitten named Charlie to NocFection, not important, MOVING ON! So he's younger? Nope! But, you said- I said he wasn't immortal, I didn't say he was younger. But then how has he stayed alive all this time? Aliens. I mean cryogenics. What? THEY FREEZE HIM. They freeze him, and when they need him again, they thaw him out. Think Austin Powers meets James Bond and Captain America. Or something. Um... OK... Yeah, that's right. That just happened. Also, Asir is going to be retconned as Etah's /biological/ son with Kene. It's just too awkward of an entrance in F&B, a Tholker story, for Asir to be introduced in Etah's life. Instead, he'll be introduced as part of Serenade of the Undying Lover. That Badass Dragon's Empire The KMF wasn't too bad when I went off, but there's a few things I need to do with them, NAMELY: *Military **Flood the KAF page with knowledge **Make a registry of Sauran weapons and vehicles *Culture **FABLES! **MYTHS! **RELIGION! **HISTORY! ***SAURS OF IMPORTANCE! ****SCIENTISTS! ****EXPLORERS! ****GENERALS! ****EMPERORS, FOR STAR'S SAKE, EMPERORS! ***EVENTS! ****BATTLES! ****COLLAPSES OF CIVILIZATION! ****DISCOVERIES! ****INVENTIONS! **TRADITIONS! *Technology **EXPLAIN /ALL/ THE TECH! *Law **DEFINE /ALL/ THE POLICY AND PROCEDURE! *Popular Culture **CELEBRATIES! **MOVIES! **GAMES! **CYBERCULTURE! ***SAURAN MEMES! ****THAT'S A THING NOW! His Badass Author's Stories They're all gonna be done, I've said it a gazillion bloody times, but I've the power of time and space (and a DW-Induced rush/high) backing my words now! Lament, SOON! Far and Away, SOON! At the Galactic Gala, SOON! Serenade, SOON! Dark Prophecy, SOON! Chaos Crisis? Oh yes! VERY SOON! A Badass Conclusion Three questions for you: Am I threat to producivity? Come on, I've been keeping close track. No. Am I guilty of breaking any rules of this wiki? No. One more, just one more: Is this wiki protected? Come on, you folks aren't the first to have come here. There have been many, so many, and you've got to ask yourself, where did they go? I'm the REST. Basically... I'm back. Category:Blog posts